


Se faire surprendre

by EvilChachouuu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: C'est le soir où Emma et Killian ont ramené Marianne du passé, Emma s'en veut et part à la recherche de Regina mais elle va la retrouver dans une situation délicate... SWANQUEEN





	

La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Mary-Margaret et David viennent d'annoncer le prénom de leur petit prince Neal et Emma a rejoint Killian sur la petite terrasse du Granny's. Elle le remercie d'être venu la chercher à New-York et il lui révèle qu'il a vendu son bateau, le Jolly Roger, pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'Emma lui donne ce qu'il a toujours voulu, elle l'embrasse. Malgré le fait qu'il soit beau garçon et qu'il ait fait beaucoup pour elle, elle ne ressent pas la réciproque de ce que Killian éprouve pour elle, mais elle n'a rien à perdre, alors elle se lance doucement en faisant le premier pas en lui donnant ce baiser.  
Regina se dirige vers le restaurant en compagnie de Robin et Roland, le petit garçon court vers la porte tandis que l'homme des bois retient la belle brune pour l'embrasser, elle sourit mais se sent lasse. Malgré qu'elle s'y emploie de toutes ses forces, même si elle donne beaucoup de sa personne pour que ça marche, elle n'a pas de sentiment amoureux pour cet homme, elle pense à le quitter mais il a un fils adorable qu'elle adore et qui a besoin d'une figure maternelle puis en attendant, elle a quelqu'un qui réchauffe son lit.  
Ils entrent dans l'établissement et trouvent une table où s'installer, mais avant que Regina n'ait le temps de s'asseoir, Emma l'interpelle. Elle lui explique qu'elle a ramené une femme du passé mais qu'elle la prend toujours pour la Méchante Reine, la brune comprend et accepte de parler avec elle. Les deux femmes se rapprochent, l'une plus méfiante que l'autre, et avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de faire les présentations, Robin se lève choqué :  
\- Marianne ? Marianne !  
\- Robin ? Répond la femme.  
\- Je te croyais morte, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir ! Dit-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.  
Roland se lève aussi et demande:  
\- Maman ?  
\- Roland ? Oh mon petit garçon ! Mon chéri !  
Robin pleure et prend sa famille réunie dans ses bras en oubliant que Regina est juste à côté.

Regina grimace et se dirige vers les toilettes du restaurant, Robin remarque sa fuite et la rattrape.  
\- Regina attends !  
Elle continue et attend qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls pour lui parler en privé.  
\- Regina, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ...  
\- Écoute Robin, moi je sais quoi dire, Emma a sauvé ta femme de la Méchante Reine et en plus elle te l'a ramené, je ne vais pas te demander de choisir car je sais que tu ne l'as jamais oublié et que tu l'aimeras toujours, puis Roland a aussi besoin de sa mère. Donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, retourne avec elle, je me dis que c'est peut-être un signe du destin, un signe que ce n'est pas toi mon véritable amour.   
\- Mais toi …   
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis forte, je vais vite m'en remettre.  
Il la prend dans ses bras et retourne dans la salle du restaurant pour profiter des retrouvailles avec sa femme et son fils.  
Regina quant à elle se sent soulagée, elle qui n'a pas de sentiment pour lui, qui restait pour son fils et le sexe, n'a pas plus besoin de s'acharner dans cette relation, elle vient de le pousser dans les bras de sa femme, ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde.

Emma s'en veut, elle boit dans son coin, elle pense au baiser avec Killian puis au mal qu'elle a fait à Regina. Elle se sent mal, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de faire une bonne action en sauvant cette femme, elle a quand même fait du mal à cette brune qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son amie. En pensant à elle, elle la cherche du regard, ses yeux font plusieurs fois le tour de la salle du restaurant mais Regina n'est pas là. Alors la blonde se lève et interroge sa mère.  
\- As-tu vu Regina ?  
\- Oui elle est partie il a une dizaine de minutes.  
\- D'accord, merci Maman !  
Emma se précipite hors du restaurant. Elle se frappe la tête.  
*Pourquoi ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit qu'elle se sente trop mal pour rester à faire la fête, à regarder l'homme qu'elle aime dans les bras de sa femme … sa femme que J'AI ramené. Je suis vraiment trop conne ! Il faut que je la retrouve, il faut que je m'excuse, je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne. Bon maintenant réfléchis … où je me cacherais si j'étais elle … soit dans le caveau, soit au manoir, soit à la mairie … bon je vais aller d'abord aller voir à la mairie, c'est le plus près.*

Emma se dirige donc vers le lieu de travail de la brune. En tant que shérif de la ville, elle a les clefs donc elle entre rapidement dans le bâtiment. Elle cherche d'abord dans le bureau du maire mais elle ne l'y trouve pas, elle décide tout de même de regarder dans toutes les autres pièces de l'édifice mais Regina n'est définitivement pas à la Mairie.   
La blonde va ensuite au caveau, elle sait que la brune aime s'y réfugier. Elle pousse le tombeau du père de la reine déchue, Henry Mills Sr, et descend les marches. Ce sous-sol n'est pas très vaste mais Emma sait que Regina a dissimulé des pièces secrètes à l'aide de sa magie, alors la blonde use de la sienne pour ouvrir ces dîtes pièces. Elle en découvre deux, elles ressemblent à de petits studios. La blonde y découvre dans chacune, un petit salon, une petite cuisine ainsi qu'une chambre avec salle de bains. Mais le problème c'est que Regina n'est toujours pas là.  
Elle se rend finalement au manoir du 108 Mifflin Street, elle frappe violemment à la porte en criant :  
\- REGINA ! REGINA ! Ouvre-moi ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle ! S'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu es là !  
Elle patiente en écoutant attentivement s'il se passait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte, mais elle n'entend rien.  
\- Même si tu ne m'ouvres pas, tu dois bien te douter que je vais quand même entrer, rien que pour vérifier si tu vas bien !  
Il ne se passait toujours rien alors elle essaye d'ouvrir la porte et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. Alors elle passe l'entrée et commence à faire le tour des pièces de cette maison, des plus évidentes aux moins évidentes. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé dans les pièces du bas, salle, salon, cuisine, bibliothèque et elle a même jeté un œil à l'extérieur pour vérifi si elle n'était pas dans son jardin, alors elle monte les escaliers et débute par les chambres, mais rien. Elle commence sérieusement à douter que Regina se trouve réellement chez elle, malgré que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas fermée à clefs. Elle ouvre alors la porte de la salle de bains sans grande conviction, mais toujours rien. Enfin, elle tourne la poignée de la dernière porte qu'elle n'a pas encore ouverte et elle sursaute.  
Avant d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte, elle n'avait pas remarqué le faisceau de lumière venant de sous la porte, signe que cette petite pièce était occupée. Sa grande surprise est de trouver Regina, les yeux fermés, le visage rouge comme une tomate et tout crispé. La brune est assise sur le toilette et est visiblement en train de faire popo.  
Emma ne sait pas comment réagir, Regina n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, alors elle reste là, à la regarder, complètement figée.  
Soudain, un « plouf » se fait entendre, Regina lâche un long soupir de soulagement, ouvre enfin les yeux et hurle :  
\- EMMA !  
La blonde est surprise et complètement paralysée.  
\- REGINA !  
\- EMMAAAA !  
\- OUI REGINA ?  
\- MAIS VA-T-EN !!  
Emma qui avait jusqu'à oublier comment se mouvoir, referme brusquement la porte et descend rapidement les marches du manoir pour se rendre dans le salon.  
Elle n'en revient pas de ce à quoi elle vient d'assister, elle vient de voir Regina en train de déféquer.  
Elle fait les cent pas en attendant la brune, elle est sûre qu'elle va la virer de chez elle et qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais la revoir.

Emma entend des bruits de pas descendre les escaliers, elle est terrifiée.  
Regina arrive devant elle le visage grave mais avant que la brune ne prononce un seul mot, Emma prend la parole.  
\- Oh putain Regina, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'entrer chez toi comme ça, sans y être invitée … non mais attend, je dis des conneries, je sais exactement pourquoi je suis entrée chez toi, je voulais te voir, voir comment tu allais et m'excuser. Mais j'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée te retrouver après avoir cherché à la mairie et dans ton caveau, que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pourrais être … occupée. Et pour ça je suis tellement, mais tellement désolée, pas de t'avoir finalement trouvé, mais de ne pas avoir eu la capacité de bouger, de directement refermer la porte après t'avoir trouvé en train de … de … enfin tu sais bien.  
\- Emma je …   
\- Non Regina laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! La raison pour laquelle je te cherchais à la base c'est que je voulais m'excuser, cette fois j'aimerais me faire pardonner le fait d'avoir ramené Marianne, j'ai volontairement sauvé cette femme de cette ancienne toi mais je n'avais malheureusement aucune idée de qui elle était, je ne savais pas que c'était la femme de Robin, l'homme que tu aimes, et même si tu me pardonnes un jour, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais je vais tout de même t'avouer quelque chose, Robin ne te mérite pas, je l'ai toujours su et cette fois j'en ai la preuve formelle, il ne t'a même pas calculé quand il a vu Marianne, quand il a posé les yeux sur elle, tu n'existais plus. Tu es une femme incroyable et tu mérites largement mieux que cet homme qui sent la forêt.   
La brune la regarde gênée et à la fois amusée par son monologue maladroit.  
\- C'est bon tu as fini ? Je peux en placer une ?  
\- Euuuh oui … j'ai fini … tu peux … non pas tu peux parce qu'évidemment tu peux parler … mais je voulais …  
\- Oui je sais, tu voulais finir de dire ce que tu voulais me dire. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais parler. Premièrement, c'est extrêmement impoli de regarder les gens faire leurs besoins. Dit-elle en prenant un ton énervé.  
La brune éclate de rire, elle rit aux éclats tandis qu'Emma ne sait plus où se mettre mais le rire de Regina est si communicatif qu'il entraîne la blonde dans un fou rire elle aussi.  
Elles se calment et Regina reprend :  
\- Bon, sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de me regarder faire ça mais je suppose que tu étais choquée de me trouver dans une telle situation, mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Emma … les reines aussi font caca, et mon problème c'est que je n'y arrive que si je suis chez moi, et au Granny j'en avais très envie donc je suis partie, ce n'est pas à cause de Robin, ni à cause de toi.  
Emma n'y comprend absolument plus rien.  
\- Mais et …  
\- Tututut ! C'est à moi de parler. Mais dans ce que tu as dis, il est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû entrer chez moi comme ça même si je comprends que tu voulais à tout prix me retrouver pour t'excuser encore une fois. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir ramené cette femme finalement, je dirais même que je te suis redevable. Roland a besoin de sa mère et je sais que Robin n'a jamais pu l'oublier donc même s'il semblait heureux et amoureux de moi, au fond il lui manquait quelque chose et tu l'as retrouvé. J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui tout à l'heure, ne t'en fait pas, je suis heureuse que sa famille soit réunie … Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimer Robin, il est plutôt mignon et c'est un bon coup c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui car depuis quelques années maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre occupe mon cœur.  
La brune dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la voix.  
\- Oh … je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était une délivrance plutôt qu'une souffrance pour toi … donc … tout va bien entre nous ? On est encore amies ?  
\- Oui je suppose que tout va bien entre nous … mais je ne veux plus être ton amie.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas …  
\- Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis quelques années … et je pensais que je passerais cette étape avec cette personne au bout de quelques années de vie commune, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends plus rien Regina ! De qui tu parles ? et de quelle étape ?  
\- L'étape ? Celle de faire ses besoins sous le regard de l'être aimé Emma. Et maintenant, tu vois de qui je parle ?  
\- Bah tu parles de moi là … attends … tu as des sentiments pour moi … depuis des années ?  
\- Oui Emma et si ce n'est pas réciproque, si tu aimes Killian, je te demande de me répondre franchement et qu'on en parle plus jamais.  
\- Si j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Mais j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi Regina ! Depuis le jour où je t'ai ramené Henry tu as éveillé un désir énorme, et le désir n'est pas parti, les sentiments sont apparu ... mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pourrais t’intéresser, je ne te pensais pas lesbienne, ou bien bisexuelle, pour moi tu étais 100% hétéro …  
Les deux femmes se regardent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Elles s'embrassent fougueusement, longuement avant de reprendre leur souffle. Elles sont front contre front, les yeux fermés et Emma dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.


End file.
